Citizen Weathers / The Husband
Intro. Rex is driving around in town with his Wife Ella in the Passenger Seat. Rex was waving out to everyone. Rex: Welcome to Adventure Bay! The Best Town Ever! I'm the best officer here. They all know me. Rex drove into the Lookout garage and parked next to Ryder's ATV. Rex: The Best Comedy. Citizen ''Weathers''. Episode 1 / The Husband Scene 1 Ella and Ryder were cleaning the windows of Rex and Ella's new House. They got a new one because they needed more space. Ella: Oh Ryder. I can't wait to have puppies. Ryder: Your not even pregnant yet Ella. Ella: I know. But I just can't wait. Just then Rex came along. He was pushing a huge box of Car Tire Spray. Rex: Look at this. A discount was on at the Car Care Shop. Good ain't it? Ella: That's too many! Rex: It's not to many. I'm always running out. Because the Pups always get them dirty when they get mud on them. Ella: You make a fuss about that Mclaren. Why is it? Rex: Because she's the best car ever! And I'm the best Officer in town don't forget. Ella: That doesn't change anything. Rex: Yes it does. If my Mclaren is dirty I fell like a Toad. Ryder: Rex don't you feel like you care about the Mclaren too much? Rex: Stop! I don't want any comment's from anyone. Ella: But Ryder's right Rex. Rex: I said Stop. Ryder: But you still love him don't you? Rex: Stop. Ella: Of Course. Ryder: I knew tha.... Rex: I SAID STOP AND IT'S NOT WORKING! Ella: Okay. Sorry. Rex: Thanks you. Ella: Are you going to the Gym today Rex? I think you should let out some energy. Rex: Good idea. I'll go. Scene 2 Rex drives to the Gym and parks in a disabled park. He jumps out of his car and see's some people. Rex starts to walk to the Gym. But he does it like he's got a hurt leg. When Rex was inside he walked normaly. Then he went into the Gym Office. Rex: Right. Time to wait for old Tom. Rex waited 5 minutes. Then a Long haired Mixed Breed HuskyxShepherd walked in the door. Mixed Breed: Hello there. Rex: Hello. Mixed Breed: Alright? Rex: Yes thanks. Mixed Breed: You a member of this place. Rex: Yes I am. But can I just ask one thing? Mixed Breed: Shoot! Rex: Who are you? Mixed Breed: Sorry I'm Dave. I'm the new Gym manager. Rex: But what happened to Tom? Dave: Tied up under the desk. Rex: What? Dave: Nope. Only kidding. Tom has shifted away from Adventure Bay. Rex: Oh well then. I'm Rex Weathers. Dave: Nice to meet you. Rex: But since your the new manager, Are you planning to change the place? Dave: Yip. I thought we could sell off the old soccer field. Rex: What?! Dave: Yip. I feel it's not really a Gym type thing. Rex: Right! I'm not trying to be funny here! But you can't be the Manager! Dave: Why not? Rex: Because your Long Haired. Dave: So? Rex: You long haired's don't fit into a Gym. Your so untidy and I find that.... Dave: Your breed can be long haired you know. Rex: Yes I know that. But that doesn't change your problem. Dave: You don't make any sence at all. Rex: Yes I am! It's you who doesn't make any sence. It's more you not making sence than saying I make no sence. Dave: Okay. Rex: Look I come here most days. So you better not have made the other members mad. Rex walked out and got into his Mclaren. He drove off and back to the Lookout. Scene 3 Ella was at the Lookout talking to Skye. Then Rex got back. Ella and Skye knew that engine noise. Ella: Rex is back now. Rex: Sweetie, Sweetie, Sweetie! Your favourite boy is home. Rex walked inside the Lookout and went over to Ella and Skye. Ella: Hey Rex. Rex: Hey Sweetie. Ella: You weren't long. Rex: The Gym has a new manager now. Ella: What? Rex: I know. It's a long haired Mixed Breed. He's between a Husky and Shepherd. Ella: What's his name? Rex: Dave! Ella: Doesn't sound that good. Rex: I know. Ella: Anyway. Can you take me to Mr Porters? We need some more fruit. Rex: What? I got some 2 days ago! Ella: Yeah. Only 3 Apples and 1 Mango. Rex: I know. Perfect. Skye: Rex. I think you should take her. Rex: No! Then Ella gave him Puppie Eyes. Rex: Fine. Let's go. And no toilet stops! The End ---- The Series of Citizen Weathers will continue in the Future. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Series Category:Series Category:Citizen Weathers Series Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Series Category:Citizen Weathers Season 1